Could I Have This Kiss Forever?
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: [Dedicated to Starcharter-75] This is just a simple Chibiusa x Helios one-shot I wrote on a whim. It's actually very cute. Please read with high spirits.


**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm happy to present to everyone my first ****_Sailor Moon _****fanfic! :D**

**I actually used to watch this show when I was younger, but I don't remember much of it since I was maybe six or seven at the time. Anyway, I seem to be getting into the anime again, which will hopefully provide more inspiration for my ****_Steven Universe_**** fanfics. I'm also hoping that Star (my boyfriend) gets into it, too; after all, it has mostly everything he likes in it. (Well, maybe except for cake-fetish material, but that's for another time.)**

**Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

**-Voltalia**

The people of Elysion had always looked up to Helios as their guardian. It was an admittedly enormous task for him to follow through, but he always managed to do his best.

Chibiusa idolized him the most, not just because he was a priest who simply couldn't be rivalled but also because he had helped her mother and the Sailor Sensei in their time of need. She'd always be grateful of that. Ever since, she considered him to be just as important as her parents and her guardians Sailors Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas; in fact, she even trusted him with her life!

Lately, the young rose-haired princess had been mulling a precarious question over in her mind. Chibiusa knew that this one question would be a game-changer, but at the same time she couldn't be certain what her lover's overall reaction would be. Then again, their relationship probably hanged on the balance; and maybe, just maybe, they really needed this.

So Chibiusa decided that, as she and Helios were walking through the royal gardens of roses and geraniums, she would speak up and ask him.

"You know, dear princess..." Helios began. "...I can't really help but be amazed at how much you've grown. It only seems like yesterday that you were born at six o'clock in the morning and I was there to bless you."

"I know, Helios." Chibiusa rejoined softly. "You've always been a very nice man. Altruism is so hard to find these days, but I don't really mind. It's actually none of my business to know how people live anyway."

"And such a shame, too. I've always believed that kindness is the key to life, but to each his own, I guess."

"Amen..." Silence.

Helios slowly craned his neck towards Chibusa out of concern. It wasn't like her to suddenly stop speaking, and just when their philosophical conversation was getting off well no less. The girl remained silent for a few minutes before she resumed her speech.

"Helios, do you think we could..." Chibiusa started to ask before trailing off. It took a simple prompting from the priest to bring her train of thought back. "...work out?"

To Chibiusa's surprise, Helios seemed very dumbfounded. His mind went totally blank and his mouth was agape. For what felt like an eternity, he just stared and stared at the girl.

"Dear?" the princess asked again. "Dear? Hello? Helios, are you there?"

Soon, frustration washed over her when there was no response. So instead, she resorted to planting a big, wet kiss on her dear Helios's mouth in an attempt to break him out of his trance. Sure enough, he was brought back to his senses.

"W-what happened?" Helios stuttered when he found his voice.

"Love brought you back down from the sky." Chibiusa answered him, a big smile on her face. "That's what happened."

The priest shook his head and reoriented himself. "Thank you, princess. I really needed that."

He scooped her up with an embrace and twirled her around. The rose-haired girl proceeded to squeal while he was doing this, and soon they collided their lips together for another kiss that lasted approximately one minute and thirty seconds.

"Oh, Helios..." the princess spoke once more as they broke away for air. "Could I have this kiss forever?"

The priest thought about this for a minute and replied, "Sure."

And they kissed, their lips lock and key.


End file.
